1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector adapted for being embedded in a circuit board.
2. The Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, the trend in connector design is towards miniaturization and thin profile, and a card connector adapted for being embedded in a circuit board comes with the tide of fashion. The card connector generally includes an insulating housing, a plurality of electrical terminals disposed in the insulating housing, and a shielding shell enclosing the insulating housing. Each of the electrical terminals has a soldering tail projecting behind the insulating housing. The shielding shell has two side plates die-cut and then oppositely bent outward to form a plurality of soldering feet. The circuit board defines a mounting cavity for mounting the card connector therein. The soldering tails of the electrical terminals and the soldering feet of the shielding shell are located in the same plane to be soldered on the circuit board around the mounting cavity. However, in use, due to easy deformation of the soldering tails and the soldering feet, the force of inserting and extracting an electronic card into and out of the card connector is apt to slant the card connector upward or downward with respect to the circuit board. As a result, the card connector easily looses relative to the circuit board.